The Vibe Raiders
The Vibe Raiders is a short film written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It served as the second project for his Moving Camera class. The film, which runs at two minutes, was shot in one consecutive take with a Ronin Gimbal. The film follows Duke and Don, two Vibe Raiders who raid a house to carry out vibe checks and check suspicious vibes. Scott developed the concept for the film in November 2019, with filming taking place on November 11. The film stars Jake Huber, Jordan Winfield, Brian Fennessey and various others. It was screened in class on November 13, and released the next day on November 14. A sequel, Raiders of the Lost Vibe, is due for release in December 2019. Plot A cameraman films two Vibe Raiders, Duke and Don, as they walk through North Philly to carry out vibe checks - tests that determine whether or not people's vibes meet the proper standards. They arrive at the house of Brian Beck, and ask to check his vibe. Brian refuses, and runs into his house. Duke and Don enter the house, with Duke vibe checking the dazed Cage Lieber and the Don vibe checking the patriotic pledging man - both pass the vibe checks. As Duke goes to check the vibe downstairs, Don goes down the hallway to Brian's messy room, where Brian unknowingly hides behind the door. Don enters the bathroom after hearing a squeaking noise. Believing he's found Brian, he opens the curtain to find the naked Bu Jungo holding two rubber ducks. Disturbed, Don shuts the curtain and walks off. As Don heads downstairs, Duke corners Brian and prepares to vibe check him. When Don arrives, he and Duke prepare to dual-vibe check Brian, who performs a dual-vibe check of his own - incapacitating Don and Duke. Brian intimidatingly stares into the camera as the film ends. Production Scott hoped to make a more thought-out film for his third Moving Camera project, following The Meal and his unreleased second project - which was simply a minute-long tracking shot of Jake Huber. The third project had students create a long take using a Steadicam. On November 6, Scott decided to make a comedic short about "vibe raters" - a group of people that go around performing vibe checks. Scott wrote the script shortly after, and planned to film the project in Brian Fennessey's new apartment. Brian's previous apartment appeared as Kaine's House in Kaine West: No Salvation. Jake Huber suggested the film's title, The Vibe Raters. Filming was originally set to take place on November 10, but was pushed back a day due to Brian's unavailabity. Filming took place at Brian's house the night of November 11, with Jake Huber, Jordan Winfield, Brian Fennessey, Ben Nussbaum, Kyle Carozzi and Andrew Smuskiewicz participating in filming. This marked the acting debuts of Ben and Andrew in Scott's films. A total of five takes were shot for The Vibe Raiders. The first two were practice runs, and the other three were actual takes meant to be the final product. The second-to-last take is the one used in the film. There was a brief incident prior to filming the final take, where a stoned man tried telling the cast that filming resembled a home invasion, which could give the neighborhood a bad rep. Knowing that their intentions were obvious, especially given that the scene was being repeated and the opening of the film was outright comedic, Scott kept on with filming. The film was edited over the next day, with much of the score coming from John Carpenter's Halloween ''(2018) soundtrack. The title was changed from ''The Vibe Raters to The Vibe Raiders, at the behest of several cast members. Editing wrapped on November 12, and the film was shown in class the morning of November 13. Reception The film garnered a positive reception, with a rating of 100% on YouTube based on 5 likes and 0 dislikes. The film garnered many laughs in Scott's class, and was commended by his professors. Sequel See Raiders of the Lost Vibe Trivia *The film marks the acting debut of Ben Nussbaum, a friend of Scott's, and Andrew Smuskiewicz, one of Brian Fennessey's roommates. *The people pledging to the American flag changed between shots, as Brian's roommates were constantly leaving the scene and swapping places. *Brian Fennessey's room is indeed that messy. *Jake Huber suggested the film's title as "The Vibe Raters", which depicts special forces who rate people's vibes. Many of the cast members suggested it be called "The Vibe Raiders" instead, and the title was changed at the last minute. *This is Brian Fennessey's second film with Scott after Kaine West: No Salvation, in which he played Doctor Finesse and the Masked Henchman. This is his first role in which his whole face is seen. *All the music in the film is from John Carpenter's ''Halloween ''(2018) score - except the track prior to the credits, "Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours", which is from Michael Giacchino's ''Jurassic World ''(2015) score. Category:Short Films Category:College Projects Category:2019 Storyline Category:The Vibe Raiders Category:Bio-Builder Productions